


Crying Lightning

by Aeliheart974



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroshou Week, M/M, The Devil Wears Prada AU, implied iwaoi bc im trash, that's it that's my interpretation of "flowers" what even
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeliheart974/pseuds/Aeliheart974
Summary: "Ah, je te jure, râla Daishou. Je le jetterai bien par la fenêtre, par moments…"Oikawa lui lança un regard peu convaincu en buvant son café."Tu m’as plutôt l’air d’être à mi-chemin entre « Je le tuerai bien » et « Je me le taperai bien », si tu veux mon avis."Recueil d'OS pour la KuroShou Week. Flowers/College/Permanent/Music/Journal/Royals.





	Crying Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shakyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakyla/gifts).



> im just a french girl who would actually die for kuroshou tbh  
> might translate this someday  
> sinon j'écris des notes d'auteur dignes de ce nom sur ffnet, là où je poste tout ce que j'écris d'autre sur hq btw  
> allez a plus, happy kuroshou week !

Kuroo avait failli se casser la figure exactement trois fois depuis le début de la journée.

La première fois, en descendant à toute vitesse les marches de son perron, après avoir constaté qu'il était affreusement en retard. La seconde fois, en sortant du métro, après avoir bousculé une femme qui tenait son gobelet de café à la main – café qu'il avait malencontreusement renversé par terre, d'ailleurs.

Et pour finir, la troisième fois avait eu lieu alors qu'il courait comme un dératé dans le hall d'Ellias Clarke, la prestigieuse maison d'édition dans laquelle il avait miraculeusement décroché un emploi. Enfin, plus pour très longtemps s'il continuait à enchaîner les catastrophes.

Kuroo leva un instant les yeux pour admirer le haut plafond du hall, tout en marbre blanc et beige. Autour de lui, une foule d'employés tirés à quatre épingles marchait à une vitesse affolante, comme si chaque seconde perdue était considérée comme un échec.

Resserrant le nœud de sa cravate d'un geste nerveux, Kuroo se dirigea vers l'accueil et informa la réceptionniste qu'il était là pour le job d'assistant. Cette dernière le jaugea d'un air peu convaincu avant de daigner appuyer sur trois touches de son poste pour téléphoner à l'étage.

\- Oui, c'est l'accueil. Le nouvel…assistant est arrivé. Très bien, je vous l'envoie.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et lui désigna l'un des trois ascenseurs du hall.

\- Dernier étage.

\- Merci bien, grommela Kuroo entre ses dents.

Si tous les employés étaient aussi aimables que cette morue, ça risquait d'être quelque chose.

Une fois à l'étage indiqué, Kuroo avisa un deuxième accueil derrière lesquelles les lettres « RUNWAY » étaient placardées en lettres dorées.

\- Bonjour, je suis là pour voir un certain…Miya Atsumu.

Avant même que la réceptionniste n'ait le temps de lui indiquer où se trouvait le bureau de Miya, un homme surgit du couloir pour l'apostropher.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou ?

Kuroo acquiesça.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Miya passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'invita à le suivre.

\- Génial. Les ressources humaines ont vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Kuroo arqua un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

Miya continua à avancer d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs. Kuroo eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil aux bureaux et aux salles remplies de vêtements et d'accessoires en tout genre qu'on apercevait derrière les portes vitrées.

\- Laisse tomber. Alors, écoute, Daishou a viré les deux dernières personnes, j'essaie de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse survivre ici, tu vois ?

\- Et c'est qui, Daishou ?

Miya se figea net, si bien que Kuroo manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourna vers lui d'un air las.

\- Je vais faire comme si t'avais jamais posé cette question. Daishou Suguru est le rédacteur en chef de RUNWAY. Une légende. Tu bosses un an pour lui, et t'as un job dans n'importe quelle revue. Un million de gens tueraient pour être à ta place.

\- Cool. déclara Kuroo. J'espère que ça va bien se passer, alors.

Miya laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Écoute, RUNWAY est un magazine de mode. Et par conséquent, il faudra au moins faire semblant que tu t'y intéresses un peu…

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Miya le regarda de haut en bas comme si son regard était censé contenir une quelconque réponse. Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait peut-être pas mis son plus beau pantalon et sa cravate était certes de travers, mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'impression d'être habillé comme un clochard. Un regard vers ses baskets lui fit cependant reconsidérer la chose. Bon ok, il aurait peut-être pu faire un effort de ce côté-là….

Coupant court à leur conversation, le téléphone se mit à sonner et Miya se précipita pour y répondre. Alors que son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, un homme vêtu d'une veste de smoking, d'un jean et d'un foulard particulièrement coloré balança une pile de dossiers sur le bureau de Miya. Ses cheveux bruns formaient des boucles si parfaites que Kuroo se demanda s'il ne sortait pas de chez le coiffeur.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il en raccrochant. Daishou sera là d'ici deux minutes.

\- Il ne devait pas débarquer avant au moins une heure. marmonna le nouveau venu.

\- On vient de me prévenir que son coiffeur s'était cassé la jambe. Quelle idée, franchement…

L'homme se tourna finalement vers lui et le pointa du doigt avant de demander à Miya :

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Miya leva les deux mains en signe d'abandon.

\- Ça, je ne t'en parle même pas. On est mal, Oikawa.

Le dénommé Oikawa ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'adressa à l'ensemble des employés qui se trouvaient dans le couloir :

\- Le patron débarque, attachez vos ceintures.

Kuroo assista par la suite à la scène la plus surréaliste de son existence, sans aucun doute. Tous les membres de l'équipe RUNWAY se mirent en mouvement : chacun courrait s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour se remettre du rouge à lèvres, se recoiffer et même changer de chaussures.

Quel genre de dragon était Daishou Suguru ?

Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

À peine une poignée de secondes plus tard, un homme dont l'apparence ne laissait nul doute sur son identité fit son entrée dans le couloir de RUNWAY. Drapé dans un manteau noir aux fines broderies vertes et une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes sur le nez, Daishou Suguru s'avançait vers son immense bureau d'une démarche de serpent. La couleur vert émeraude de ses cheveux était sans doute le détail le plus saisissant dans toute son apparence. Si on omettait le détail qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, bien entendu.

Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste calculé et, ignorant royalement Kuroo, il claqua des doigts pour faire signe à Miya de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Kuroo put entendre leur conversation depuis l'accueil.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il te soit impossible de me réserver la table qu'il me faut à ce dîner ? Sérieusement…

\- Je suis désolé Daishou, j'ai essayé, mais -

\- Miya, je t'ai déjà dit que les détails de ton ignorance, je m'en contrefous. Dis à Terushima que sa séance photo est une horreur, les filles sont à vomir et je ne te parle même pas des mecs. Confirme mon déjeuner avec Shirofuku, et dis à Bokuto pour la centième fois que non, on ne refera pas la soirée du Nouvel An dans cet affreux hôtel.

Daishou balança son manteau sur la table la plus proche avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Kuroo jaugea l'objet d'un air curieux. Était-il censé le jeter dans une poubelle ?

Miya lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Va l'accrocher. Dépêche-toi !

Kuroo s'exécuta, de plus en plus convaincu que ça ne serait pas une grande perte s'il se faisait virer le premier jour.

\- Bon, je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ici : je gère l'agenda de Daishou et je l'accompagne aux événements officiels. Toi tu sers les cafés et tu vas faire les courses, en gros.

Kuroo hocha la tête d'un air faussement impressionné.

\- Et c'est pour ce job que des gens seraient prêts à tuer ?

Miya lui jeta un regard noir.

\- C'est bien d'avoir le sens de l'humour. C'est ce que les gens perdent en premier, ici.

*

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir, à l'intérieur de son bureau qui surplombait Manhattan, Daishou feuilletait la maquette du prochain numéro de RUNWAY. Il releva les yeux vers le bureau où Miya expliquait Dieu sait quoi beaucoup trop bruyamment à un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sa coiffure rivalisait avec les dernières créations capillaires de Bokuto et ses baskets étaient laides à s'en crever les yeux.

\- Miya. l'interpella t-il. C'est qui, lui ?

\- Oh, lui, c'est Kuroo. Les ressources humaines qui nous l'ont envoyé, mais si tu veux mon avis –

\- Non, je m'en passerai. Amène-le-moi.

Cette matinée allait peut-être bien se révéler être plus intéressante que prévu. Lorsque Kuroo se présenta devant lui, Daishou remarqua qu'il était considérablement plus grand de près. Il devait être âgé d'à peine cinq ans de moins que lui, soit une trentaine d'années.

\- Donc vous êtes là pour le poste d'assistant.

Kuroo hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de frissonner devant lui comme l'avaient fait les précédents candidats, ce qui déplut fortement à Daishou.

\- Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurou, j'ai d'abord été diplômé de l'université de Northwestern, et puis j'ai travaillé pour –

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, concrètement ? l'interrompit Daishou. De toute évidence, vous ne lisez pas le magazine. Vous n'avez aucun style et ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez même entendu parler de moi auparavant. C'est un mystère pour moi que ces gens des ressources humaines vous aient envoyé ici.

Kuroo secoua la tête. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, et Daishou ne pensait même pas avoir besoin de lui dire de prendre la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sourire.

\- Non, c'est vrai. J'ai pas les cheveux teints dans une couleur excentrique qui est sûrement à la mode sur Mars où je sais pas où, je ne porte pas de manteau Prada et j'ai encore moins de temps à perdre avec toutes ces histoires de fringues. Mais si ces gens, comme vous dites, m'ont envoyé chez vous, c'est sûrement parce que tous ces gens qui collent à votre profil préféré, tous ces gens magnifiques et bien habillés, ils ne savent sûrement pas comment gérer le millier de tâches ingrates que vous leur donnez.

Daishou plissa les yeux. Personne n'avait osé lui tenir ce discours auparavant. Plus il regardait Kuroo, plus il doutait de sa santé mentale. Quelqu'un en recherche d'emploi ne se serait jamais permis un tel langage devant une personnalité aussi éminente que lui. Mais visiblement, il avait été assez odieux pour briser le bon sens de Kuroo. Bien.

\- Tout ça pour vous dire que je n'en ai rien à foutre que vous méprisiez toutes les filles qui sont incapables de marcher en talons aiguilles ou de rentrer dans une taille 36, ou les gens comme moi qui n'en ont rien à faire de ce qu'ils mettent. Je ne suis pas stupide, et j'apprends vite. Mais de toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore là, il faudrait être fou pour vouloir travailler ici. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre recrutement.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons. Il avait presque franchi la porte vitrée lorsque Daishou se racla la gorge.

\- Kuroo.

Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas. Il se contenta de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous mets au défi de tenir un mois. Un mois sans que je vous renvoie.

Les épaules de Kuroo tressautèrent comme s'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il se retourna vers lui.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour me prouver que même avec cet affreux sens du style, vous valez quelque chose ?

Kuroo ricana.

\- Je vous prends au mot.

*

À la fin de la première semaine, Kuroo frôlait déjà la crise de nerfs. Il ne savait même plus ce qui l'insupportait le plus entre Daishou et son boulot.

Que Daishou exige qu'il effectue des tâches impossibles sans le moindre remerciement passait encore, qu'il l'envoie chercher des vêtements sans lui donner la moindre précision pouvait encore être acceptable, qu'on s'attende à ce qu'il retienne cinquante-sept noms d'invités pour une soirée caritative était à la rigueur compréhensible. Mais la goutte d'eau avait indéniablement été le serpent.

Un mercredi en fin d'après midi, alors que Kuroo rentrait tout juste d'une épuisante virée en ville lors de laquelle il avait récupéré une demi-tonne de conneries de fashionista, Miya lui avait simplement jeté :

\- Kuroo, tu tombes bien. Va chercher Nagini.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui c'est, Nagini ? Son petit frère ? Son fils ?

Miya manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Le chauffeur de Daishou connaît l'adresse. Tu verras bien.

Kuroo s'était attendu à tout – vraiment tout, un conjoint maléfique, un enfant maléfique, un frère maléfique…Il n'avait pas imaginé un énorme serpent aux écailles entièrement noires, comme un monstre sorti de ses pires cauchemars.

Il se souvenait encore du sourire goguenard de Daishou lorsqu'il avait déposé la bestiole sur son bureau.

\- Sauf votre respect, vous êtes encore plus taré que ce que je pensais.

Daishou avait simplement souri en caressant les écailles glacées de son animal.

\- Dehors.

Kuroo sortit en maudissant les ressources humaines et son boulot merdique.

Mais étrangement, le destin fit que quelques minutes plus tard, il repassa devant le bureau de Daishou, qui tentait visiblement de mettre un cupcake entier dans sa bouche, sans grand succès. Il le vit désespérer en récupérant les miettes tombées sur sa chemise, l'air catastrophé. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroo, jusqu'à ce que Daishou lève les yeux vers lui.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et se rassit à son poste, horrifié. Cette fois-ci, c'était la fin.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Daishou lui donna le double de tâches ingrates cet après-midi-là.

*

\- Comment un type aussi jeune peut être le rédacteur en chef de RUNWAY ? demanda Kuroo à Oikawa, un jour où il devait l'accompagner pour un défilé.

Oikawa esquissa un sourire.

\- Il a beau être un sale con, personne ne pourrait faire mieux. L'ancien rédacteur en chef l'avait repéré dès le début. Et il était encore pire, crois-moi.

\- Washijo ?

Oikawa le fixa d'un air impressionné.

\- Petit cachottier, tu t'es renseigné sur RUNWAY ?

Kuroo feignit l'innocence.

\- J'ai dû l'entendre quelque part.

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con. Tout ça pour te dire que si Daishou en est là, c'est parce qu'il l'a mérité. Ce n'est pas un milieu où ta famille peut forcer les gens à t'engager. Si t'es mauvais, tu fais perdre de l'argent au magazine. Et on te vire.

L'assistant hocha la tête. Peu importe à quel point Daishou lui tapait sur le système avec ses airs de diva maléfique, il avait fini par le respecter. Non pas qu'il n'ait l'intention de le lui avouer un jour. Plutôt mourir.

\- C'est ce qui est dommage avec toi, Kuroo. T'as beau être assez doué pour le job, tu te rends pas compte de ce que ça représente.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi, les fringues ?

\- Les fringues, comme tu dis, qui ont été dessinées par des légendes depuis des années dans ces mêmes couloirs où tu grognes parce que ça t'emmerde, en fait. Tu daignes y travailler, juste parce que t'as rien de mieux à faire…Faut pas t'étonner que Daishou ne soit pas sympa avec toi. Si tu ne respectes pas la mode, il ne te respectera jamais.

Kuroo croisa les bras et retint un soupir. Penché sur sa tablette graphique, Oikawa ne vit pas les engrenages s'activer à toute vitesse dans sa tête alors qu'il s'accoudait à son bureau, un sourire de mauvais augure placardé sur les lèvres.

\- Dis, Oikawa….

Oikawa se releva brusquement en comprenant quelle idée il avait en tête.

\- Non. Même pas en rêve.

Dix minutes plus tard, il escortait tout de même Kuroo au milieu de la galerie d'essayages de RUNWAY. Il marchait d'un pas vif et agacé, examinant chaque étalage d'un geste calculé et lui fourrant des vêtements dans les bras au fur et à mesure.

\- Franchement Kuroo, je suis styliste, pas magicien. Je sais pas ce que t'attends de moi.

Kuroo l'ignora et écarquilla les yeux devant les étagères et dressings regorgeant de vêtements et d'accessoires. Miya en aurait fait une syncope.

\- Un poncho, sérieusement ?

\- Ta gueule, Kuroo. C'est toujours mieux que ton affreuse veste.

Kuroo grimaça et s'efforça de ne pas flancher sous le poids des vêtements, des chaussures et des sacs qu'Oikawa lui jetait.

\- Alors, tu te magnes ? On va à la coiffure juste après et dieu sait que t'en as besoin.

\- Hein ?

Il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Bon sang.

*

Daishou manqua de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit Kuroo arriver le lendemain.

Il était véritablement méconnaissable. Daishou n'avait jamais manqué de remarquer qu'il était loin d'être laid, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était littéralement surréaliste.

Kuroo portait une chemise grise impeccablement repassée dont il avait retroussé les manches et qui mettait en valeur chaque muscle de son torse. Le pantalon noir qu'il portait n'avait rien à avoir avec les loques qu'il portait en temps normal, et ses chaussures d'ordinaire laides à en vomir avaient été remplacées par une paire de souliers noirs d'un chic indéniable. Il lui semblait même que son affreuse coiffure avait quelque chose de plus classe, maintenant.

Cet enfoiré osa même lui faire un clin d'œil.

À côté de Daishou, Miya en oublia la phrase que Daishou venait de lui dicter.

*

Kuroo Tetsurou était définitivement le pire cauchemar de Daishou. Contrairement aux autres assistants avant lui, il était loin d'avoir peur de lui comme le reste des employés, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

La solution la plus simple pour se débarrasser de lui aurait été de le renvoyer après son mois d'essai, bien entendu, mais aussi insupportable puisse-il être, Daishou n'avait jamais eu de meilleur assistant. Même Miya commençait à faire pâle figure à côté – et pourtant il avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ce dernier.

\- Ah, je te jure, râla t-il. Je le jetterai bien par la fenêtre, par moments…

Oikawa lui lança un regard peu convaincu en buvant son café.

\- Quoi ? Tu me crois pas, peut-être ?

\- Mm, tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être à mi-chemin entre « Je le tuerai bien » et « Je me le taperai bien », si tu veux mon avis.

Daishou en recracha sa gorgée de thé. Oikawa émit un hoquet de surprise et chercha immédiatement une serviette pour tamponner ses cheveux et sa chemise.

\- Une chemise Valentino, franchement Daishou…

\- Attends, tu l'as bien cherché. C'est quoi cette insinuation ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

\- Soyons sérieux Daishou…t'as jamais eu de meilleur assistant. Il fait même des efforts pour bien s'habiller, maintenant. Et franchement, même moi je dois avouer que –

Daishou pointa son couteau à fromage vers lui.

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase.

\- Tu vois, t'es jaloux ! Alors que t'as aucun souci à te faire, j'ai déjà Iwa-chan dans mon radar.

\- Ce mannequin ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas dégueu.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. D'ailleurs tu me rappelles qu'il a une séance photo sous-vêtements dans une demi-heure, il est hors de question que je la rate.

\- C'est ce que je préfère chez toi. Ton professionnalisme.

Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu choisis bien tes employés.

*

Un matin de juin, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière à la tête de RUNWAY, le silence n'accompagna pas la marche de Daishou jusqu'à son bureau. Les mannequins et les employés ne cessaient de murmurer sur son passage, si bien qu'il se regarda trois fois dans le miroir de l'ascenseur pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas un bout de salade coincé entre les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce matin ? pesta-t-il en jetant son manteau et son sac sur le bureau de Miya.

\- Regarde dans ton bureau, répondit ce dernier. On voit pas ça tous les jours…

Daishou se précipita vers son bureau et manqua de s'étrangler en comprenant la raison des chuchotements qui le suivaient à la trace depuis son arrivée.

Son bureau entier était envahi par une dizaine de bouquets de fleurs. Il y en avait sur sa table en verre, sur son étagère, sur son imprimante, et même par terre tant l'espace était insuffisant pour tous les contenir. Étrangement, ils étaient tous composés de la même fleur rouge.

Oikawa s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Alors, on a une admiratrice secrète ? Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça…

\- Qui a osé ? pesta Daishou. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toutes ces fleurs, hein ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est, ces horreurs ?

Oikawa pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Anémone rouge. Dans le langage des fleurs, Poison.

\- Quel genre de malade –

Daishou s'immobilisa au milieu de sa phrase. Il déposa lentement la fleur qu'il avait à la main sur son bureau.

\- Je reviens.

\- Kuroo est au premier, pour les essayages Chanel, l'informa Oikawa. Juste au cas où…


End file.
